


It Takes a Village (People)

by spnredemption



Series: Redemption Road [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnredemption/pseuds/spnredemption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I can't believe that's your ringtone…"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes a Village (People)

**Author's Note:**

> **Masterpost:** **[Supernatural: Redemption Road](http://spn-redemption.livejournal.com/1552.html)** (for full series info, warnings, and disclaimer)  
>  **Author:** [](http://zatnikatel.livejournal.com/profile)[**zatnikatel**](http://zatnikatel.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 170  
>  **Warnings:** Language  
>  **Note:** Part of our collection of **[DVD extras](http://spn-redemption.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20dvd%20extras)** – outtakes, deleted scenes, missing scenes, and episode tags/codas that take place before, during, or following an aired episode. This coda is set between Episode 14: Through the Fire, and Episode 15: Ghosts.

  


  


"I can't believe that's your ringtone."

"It has meaning, Dean."

"It's a seventies fuckin' disco song."

"It has a message we can all learn from."

" _It's a seventies fuckin' disco song, Cas_."

"…"

"Don't sulk."

"…"

"Jesus. Okay, what is the message?"

"It's telling me not to lose hope, Dean. It's telling me that no matter how bad things get, there are people who care for me, who are there for me, who are glad that I'm alive. It's telling me that I'm not alone, and most of all it's telling me to set aside my pride, the same pride that led me astray before, and to ask for help if I need it. That is the message. And so you see, it has great meaning for me. You and Sam are my Village People."

"…"

"There are many ways we can have a good time, Dean."

"…"

"You have everything I need to enjoy, Dean. And we can do whatever we feel."

"Jesus. Okay, but I'm the motorcycle cop, got it?"

  



End file.
